


Белые лисы

by jonathan_seagull



Category: Otbleski Eterny | Reflections of Eterna - Vera Kamsha
Genre: Angst, F/M, Incest
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 17:29:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7396783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jonathan_seagull/pseuds/jonathan_seagull
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Белые лисы идут на север.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Белые лисы

Жарко.

Этери едва заметно вздохнула, по привычке, оставшейся с детства, следя за тем, чтобы не приподнялись плечи — это чрезвычайно некрасиво выглядит со стороны. Сейчас ей хотелось воды — простой воды. Или слегка распустить шнуровку на платье, чтобы легче дышалось. Впрочем, выбора у нее все равно не было — поправлять детали туалета следует у себя в спальне, а не на приеме. 

Иногда — в такие моменты, как сейчас, — Этери думала, что лучше бы отец не возлагал на нее такие надежды. Но, устыдившись своей мысли, немедля изгоняла ее из головы. Многие ли девушки могут похвастаться высоким титулом? Многие ли девушки могут похвастаться такими шансами стать королевой, как у нее? Многие ли девушки могут похвастаться таким отцом? 

Немногие. И потому нужно было терпеть. 

Этери привыкла терпеть.

Потому что была принцессой, а не простолюдинкой. Это им позволено быть порывистыми и нетерпеливыми. Ей — нет.

Этери любила своего отца. Отнюдь не родственной любовью. Жаль, не взаимно. Да и не могло быть иначе — как любой настоящий мужчина, отец любил мать, которая умерла так давно, что Этери ее даже не помнила. 

Голова кружилась, воздуха не хватало. Прием тянулся, точно нити шитья, и, казалось, обмен любезностями продлится дотемна. Этери поправила рукав, любовно проведя пальцами по кружеву, оторочившему край, и выпрямилась. Несмотря на жару и вполне вероятный обморок сдаваться она не собиралась. Стоять до конца (приема, но можно ведь сказать и более высокопарно?), так стоять до конца.

Отец доверял ей, и нельзя было не оправдать его доверие.

***

В детстве Этери практически ни с кем не делилась, что было интересно лично ей, что беспокоило ее. Да и в дальнейшем не стала слишком уж разговорчивой. Потому что не могла найти себе собеседников. Старшие братья были слишком взрослыми, чтобы снисходить до нее, Баата с ней общался редко и почти всегда морщился при встрече точно от зубной боли. Этери понимала, в чем дело: с годами она все больше походила на мать. Понимала и старалась не смотреть в зеркало без лишней надобности. Не хотела видеть сходство с материнским портретом.

Изредка приезжал кузен, и именно с ним Этери и отводила душу.

Луллак был старше ее и знал больше, но своими знаниями не кичился и не обращался с ней, как с несмышленой девочкой. Он понимал, что она рано повзрослела, и говорил с ней о взрослых вещах — о близящейся войне и о политике. Этери с интересом слушала.

Луллак сощурился от палящего солнца, смахнул со лба прядь волос, и Этери невольно залюбовалась кузеном. Он был чем-то похож на отца — родная кровь не вода. И, несомненно, в нем тоже было что-то лисье — как и в них.

Рыжие лисы идут на юг. Белые лисы идут на север. Это она заучила с детства. Нехитрая премудрость, которая описывала ее семью лучше, чем какие угодно трактаты. Они — белые лисы, и они стремятся к высотам, к северу. К Талигу (пусть он и не на чистом севере, а на северо-западе, это не имеет значения).

— Белые лисы идут на север, — вслух повторила она, на миг забыв о кузене, и добавила, когда поймала его удивленный взгляд. — Не обращайте внимания, внезапно вспомнилось.

— Если они и идут на север, то только за прохладой, — фыркнул Луллак и провел рукой по лбу еще раз. — Очень жарко.

Что верно, то верно. Солнце жгло немилосердно, по лицу Этери тоже тек пот, и она старательно вытирала его белым кружевным платком, в углу которого очень давно вышила маленького лисенка. 

— Не думаю, что на севере сейчас прохладнее, — слегка пожала плечами она, стараясь не комкать платок. — Впрочем, я никогда не была там.

— Как так, вы же белая лиса! — поддразнил ее кузен и посерьезнел. — Ваша мать ведь родом с севера...

— Я знаю, — кивнула Этери. 

Они немного помолчали.

— Вы очень на нее похожи, — заметил Луллак. — Я помню ее, и по моим воспоминаниям вы с ней — одно лицо.

Этери снова молча кивнула.

О том, как она похожа на мать, ей говорили многие — практически каждый, кто знал ее. Кроме отца. Он никогда не сравнивал ее с матерью. Этери прекрасно понимала почему, и отчасти была даже благодарна ему за это. Но изредка ей все же хотелось услышать именно от него, как она похожа на ту, которую он любил всем сердцем. 

Только отец никогда не скажет ей ничего подобного. Этери твердо знала это.

— Вы о чем-то задумались? — улыбнулся Луллак и мягко прикоснулся к ее запястью. Рука кузена была горячей, что не мудрено — в такую-то жару! — Простите, я не хотел вас повергнуть в пучину мыслей, это вышло само собой.

— Ничего страшного, — покачала головой Этери и посмотрела на солнце. Оно поднялось уже высоко, значит, скоро будет обед. — Если вы не возражаете, я покину вас, мне нужно привести себя в порядок.

Луллак оглядел ее и слегка усмехнулся.

— Порой мне кажется, что мой дядя делает из вас вашу мать, — заметил он и бросил косой взгляд на колокольчики, которые поникли от жары. 

Этери застыла на месте, забыв о том, что собиралась уходить.

— Простите, я не вполне понимаю...

— Вы были другой в детстве, — пояснил Луллак. — Вы совсем не походили на холодную северянку, сейчас медленно, но верно превращаетесь в ледышку. 

— Люди меняются с возрастом, — пожала плечами Этери, чувствуя, что у нее перехватило дыхание.

— Разумеется, — кивнул кузен. — Но, зная моего дядю, я думаю, что он оказывает на вас определенное влияние. Впрочем, я могу ошибаться. Идите уже, Этера, опоздаете!

Этери медленно кивнула, развернулась и пошла к двери. Все это казалось сном — может, оно и было сном? В конце концов, жара тоже может действовать на мысли человека, причем, не самым благотворныи образом. А Луллак ошибается. Наверняка ошибается. Зачем отцу делать из нее копию матери? Это же еще больнее — когда ты видишь женщину, во всем похожую на ту, которую любил и которая умерла! Нет, Луллак ошибается. Он просто не знает отца так хорошо, как знала его она. 

Но с той поры червь сомнения поселился в ее сердце.

***

Этери обмакнула кисточку в синюю краску и критически оглядела свою картину: на бумаге расцветали колокольчики в окружении завитков листьев. Рисовать портреты близких — дурная примета, поэтому ей приходилось день за днем возвращаться к смертельно надоевшим цветам. 

Обычно люди, видевшие ее работы, удивлялись, почему она не рисует отца. Этери в таких моменты мягко улыбалась, опускала ресницы и кротко замечала, что рисовать истинное величие сложно и пока она этого не умеет. Это было правдой лишь на малую толику. Но Этери боялась отнюдь не глупого суеверия. 

Все могло выйти наружу.

Никто не должен знать о том, как именно она любит своего отца. Даже он сам. Он сам — прежде всего. 

— Рисуете, дочь моя? — раздался за спиной негромкий голос, и Этери вздрогнула от неожиданности. Отец всегда подходил так тихо, что это поневоле пугало. Так могут подходить призраки, выходцы, но не живые люди. 

Впрочем, не ей судить об этом, решила Этери и молча подвинулась, показывая мольберт отцу. Тот улыбнулся.

— Опять колокольчики? — уточнил он и взял Этери за руку. Ладонь была холодной, и Этери зазнобило. Или это не от холода? — С каждым разом они получаются у вас, дочь моя, все лучше и лучше. 

— Благодарю вас, отец, — церемонно склонила голову Этери, стараясь избавиться от дымки в голове. Ее ум должен быть ясен, ее ум — это ее оружие, почти как красота. — Мне очень приятна ваша похвала.

Отец улыбнулся вновь, и Этери впервые за много дней обратила внимание, какие усталые у него глаза. Война была близко, об этом говорили все. Талиг был слишком лакомым кусочком, чтобы не попытаться откусить от него часть. И — белые лисы идут на север. На север. 

— Что с военными союзниками? — спросила она, поправляя левой рукой выбившийся из прически локон. Она всегда должна выглядеть, как полагается, она — дочь своего отца и не имеет права его позорить неаккуратным обликом.

— Они будут, — туманно ответил отец, отпустил ее руку. и взглянул ей в глаза. — Но для того, чтобы скрепить союз с ними, нужен выкуп. Он обеспечит их верность.

— Я могу чем-нибудь помочь? — негромко спросила Этери. Она знала, что ответ будет отрицательным — она девушка, а не полководец, — но все же отец учил ее дипломатии, и уроки прочно въелись в память. 

Отец оглядел ее с ног до головы, и, казалось, в его светло-голубых глазах — таких же как у нее, — что-то блеснуло.

— Ты будешь этим выкупом, — коротко пояснил он. 

Как пригодилась наука скрывать свои эмоции! Быть может, она ослышалась? Нет, слух не подвел ее.

— Вы отдадите меня замуж за одного из них? — переспросила она, стараясь выровнять дыхание, чтобы тихий голос не сорвался в крик.

— Именно так, — отец склонил голову и снова взял ее ладонь. — Я надеюсь, вы понимаете, что это необходимо? 

Этери кивнула, понимая, что не сможет выдавить ни слова из-за комка в горле. Необходимо... Да, пожалуй, ставшие родственниками редко предают. Ради одной победы мало кто осмелится связать жизни перед лицом Создателя. Да, это было разумно, но все же, все же...

— Я останусь здесь или после войны уеду со своим супругом на его родину? — деревянным тоном спросила она.

— Как захочет ваш супруг, дочь моя, — ответил отец. — Я надеюсь, что вы станете кем-то большим, чем принцесса Кагеты.

— А как хотели бы вы, отец? — прошептала Этери. 

— Мои желания здесь не учитываются, — пояснил отец. — Моя цель — сделать Кагету процветающей.

Лжет, подумала Этери. Она давно научилась угадывать настроения отца, и сейчас этот навык ей пригодился. Отец наверняка хотел сказать иное, но обстоятельства вынуждают говорить не то, что лежит на душе. Ну что ж, она с готовностью покорится. Это и впрямь может сделать Кагету процветающей. А сама Этери повторит судьбу матери, которая уехала на юг, только она поедет на север. _Белые лисы идут на север..._. Может быть, там и впрямь прохладнее, чем здесь, подумала она, вспомнив Луллака. Одна фраза воскресила в ее памяти другие слова.

Она наконец подняла глаза на отца и сморгнула набежавшие слезы. Отец глядел на нее с какой-то странной тоской.

— Вы так похожи на свою мать, Этери, — наконец произнес он и, взяв за подбородок, приподнял ее голову. — Не плачьте.

Она посмотрела в глаза отцу. Кто бы знал, что она дождется слов, о которых так мечтала!

— Рыжие лисы идут на юг, — торжественно произнес отец, и Этери поняла, что к чему. Она еще раз утерла слезы, глубоко вздохнула и, закрыв глаза, прошептала:

— Белые лисы идут на север.

Вот так. И никаких сомнений в правильности своего выбора. Кажется, еще никогда Этери не была так счастлива. Так горько и безнадежно счастлива. Но душа Этери ныла. Она принесет пользу Кагете, но отец любит ее как дочь.

А на следующий день началась война.

Колокольчики так и остались недорисованными.


End file.
